


until the lights go down

by devils_acolyte



Category: Helstrom (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Ficlet, Helstrom Siblings Defense Squad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_acolyte/pseuds/devils_acolyte
Summary: an introspective to how i think the helstrom siblings cope with their traumaspoilers for helstrom season 1!! wip, chapters are incomplete !!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	until the lights go down

Ana laughed in the face of anyone who pitied her, she didn’t have “trauma” and she didn’t need their pity. She was the strongest of them, that’s what she believed. She was able to survive with their wacko father when all Daimon and Mother did was sit at home and mope.

When Daimon had tried to contact her so many years later, talking about their mother’s state, she brushed it off. She let go, she didn’t care, despite how much Yen tried to convince her she did. All that talk of when they were foster siblings and how “she had cried for her mom in the basement.” God, he couldn’t even remember it was the workshop.

Okay, maybe Yen had some points. No sane person would be washing off the blood of a man they just killed and stuffed into a box. Yet every time she saw her mother, she couldn’t help but want to finally kill her off. How could she had not have known about everything?

Ever since she was a small girl she knew there must have been something up. From the gifts he’d bring home during his business trips to the bruises she could see Daimon trying to hide, there was always something off with her father. 

They never talked about his “normal” abuse, it’s hard to focus on anything other than the fact that the man was a demonic serial killer. At that point everything else seems small, y’know?


End file.
